The Secret of His Birth
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Akhirnya! Rahasia dari lahirnya Germany terungkap! "Ayo kita bersatu sebagai GER48!" /"Emang kita ada ber-48 ya?". Spoiler for Hetalia World Star chap 12! DLDR


Prussia berjalan sebuah lorong di sebuah bangunan yang bergaya klasik ala eropa, kakinya melangkah dengan tegap memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Ok... Prussia sudah datang, ayo kita mulai diskusi kali ini."

The Secret of His Birth

A Hetalia World Star fanfiction.

Hetalia World Star © Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning: SOP ILER of course dan saya tak tanggung kalau anda belom baca Hetalia World Star tapi masih nekat baca ni FF! Gak tanggung! Nggak tanggung! Based on Hetalia World Star Chapter 12. OOC, Drable.

Negara Jerman sebenarnya adalah kumpulan dari beberapa negara dengan besar yang beragam, meskipun mereka itu satu grup ya karena mereka itu negara yang berbeda—jadi pendapat mereka berbeda-beda yang sering menyebabkan pertengkaran seperti sekarang ini.

"Ihh! Harusnya itu gini!"

"Sok tau banget sih lo! Gini kali yang bener."

"Kalian itu bego ya? Kalo gitu caranya ya kita bakal hancur."

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALIAN BEGO! DASAR UDAH BEGO BUDEG LAGI!"

"Ngajak berantem lo!"

"Hayo! Sini gue ladenin!"

Suasana memanas. Para nation itu sudah mulai adu jotos.

"Sini makan serangan wrust basi!"

"Eh ga kena! Ga kena!"

"Tendangan maut!"

Ketika suasana mulai memanas, sangat panas maksudnya ada satu orang nation yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan bisa bertahan kalau begini terus. Dia ada diatara mereka.

"Kupikir sudah waktunya untuk menyatukan mereka agar kita menjadi negara yang sangat kuat."

Ya—dia Prussia, dia memiliki tekad yang besar, sejujurnya Prussia sudah muak karena setiap ada rapat kayak gini mereka berantem cuman gara-gara hal yang kecil.

"Lagipula aku bahkan tak ingat setengah dari mereka." Gumam sang negara yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan itu. *dilemparbotolbeer* dia lalu berjalan menuju bagian depan dari ruang rapat.

BRAK!

Menggebrak meja—itu membuat semua nations disana terdiam lalu menghirup napas dan—

"WOY KAMPRET! BISA DIEM GA SIH! DIKIT-DIKIT BERANTEM! DIKIT-DIKIT BERANTEM!" –Berteriak, Prussia menghela napas sembari memberi jeda.

"KALAU KITA MEMBIARKAN KITA UNTUH TERPECAH BELAH SEPERTI INI... NANTI HANYA AKAN MASA DEPAN SURAM YANG MENANTI KITA!" Semua disana menatap Prussia dengan tatapan menyesal, meski mereka masih memegang kerah baju satu sama lain, namun mereka tak melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Sudah saatnya kita menarik diri dan bersatu sebagai satu kesatuan. Menyatukan kekuatan dan menyatukan hati dan jiwa kita." Lanjut Prussia lagi namun kali ini ia tidak berteriak.

Semua menatap Prussia.

"Ya Kita harus bersatu sebagai GER48(*)!"

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Prussia, lalu satu nation membuka suara.

"Bersama sebagai kesatuan...?" gumam nation itu

"Ya! Benar apa kata Prussia! Kita harus bersatu!" kata nation lain yang ada disana.

"Ya! Dengan bersatu—otomatis kekuatan kita akan bertambah!"

"Bagus Prussia! Nice idea!"

"Tunggu..." satu orang nation berdiri sambil mentap Prussia bingung.

"Ya... itu emang ide yang bagus... tapi memang kita ada sampai ber-48? Kurasa kita hanya 14 orang."

Dan semuanya terdiam.

"Iya juga ya..."

Ini Tembok Berlin

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi satu negara yang bernama Germany.

"Yeay! Ayo kita sambit—eh sambut adik baru kita!"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki menggema dari arah pintu, rambut coklat itu—mata violet itu.

Ya itu Austria—dia seorang ahli musik, dan dia pandai memanggang cake.

"Kedengarannya itu ide yang bagus..." la berjalan mendekati Prussia.

"Tapi aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk merawatnya." Ia menujuk Prussia dengan telunjuknya sementara Prussia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Apa-maksudmu.'

"Biar aku yang merawat Doitsu—agar ia menjadi lelaki yang Gentle nantinya."

"Kau bilang apa ha..." tanya Prussia.

"Sudah aku bilang biar aku yang merawatnya. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu merawatnya." Jawab Austria sambil menatap Prussia sengit.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau selalu ngatur apapun yang aku lakukan! Memang kau ibuku?!" Protes Prussia, Austria membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau itu hanya maniak perang—aku tak mau kau nantinya membodohi Germany."

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

Perlu anda ketahui—kedua negara ini tak pernah akur.

Akhirnya mereka berperang untuk merebutkan hak asuh anak—salah maksud ane hak untuk merawat Germany. Sampai akhirnya Prussia yang menang.

"YEAH! AKU MEMANG AWESOME!" seru Prussia. Akhirnya Prussialah yang mengasuh Germany.

Ini Tembok Berlin.

Germany tumbuh menjadi negara yang ramah dan terbuka terhadap negara lain—hanya saja yang membedakan dia dengan negara lain—ia tak melewati fase akanbo (bayi) karena ia sudah punya tubuh. (Nah~ hayo tubuh siapa? HRE donk! *plak).

Germany kecil selalu ditemani oleh Prussia—entah kenapa, gue liat di manga begitu sih *plak

"Oh iya—ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengatakan hal ini, kau itu kan adikku, kau boleh memangilku dengan sebutan Onii-sama." Kata Prussia, btw itu sudah yang ke 282 kalinya Prussia bilang gitu, sementara Germany hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan canggung.

"Eum... baik, Onii-sama."

Kembali Ini Tembok Berlin.

Kembali lagi ke masa depabn—dimana Germany kini sedang bersih-bersih melihat kakaknya yang sedang berdiri sambil terbengong dengan tatapan yang patut dicurigai.

"Nii-san kau tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kan?"

END

Omake.

"Vee~ diginiin, diginiin..." Seru Italy sambil berguling-guling merapihkan karpet.

"Ih! Kamu itu ngapain sih. Dasar kerja nggak becus nggak diginiin donk! Benerin!" Seru Austria yang tiba-tiba datang dengan tatapan yang benar-benar—hanya pengidap HIMEDERE punya!

"Dan juga kau Doitsu!" Germany kaget ketika jari telunjuk Austria menunjuknya.

"A—apa."

"Ya... aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan.'"

Germany pertamanya sweatdrop, lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Onii—"

"Ok! Sudah cukup! Stop stop!" Tiba-tiba muncul Prussia yang berdri diantara Germany dan Austria—di dekapnya adiknya itu lalu menatap Austria.

"Sayang sekali—tapi West tak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu karena orang yang pantas dipanggil begitu hanyalah aku ahahahaha!"

Ya—sepertinya Prussia tidak suka kalau Germany memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan Onii-san apalagi jika itu Austria.

Possessive Terdeteksi.

Real End!

(*)GER48: Parody of AKB48

WUANJIR apa-apaan ini?! Sumpah aku ketawa pas baca manganya. Kalo Omakenya dari salah satu pic di Zerochan. Tapi bedanya kalo pic aslinya itu Nyotalia!

Dan manganya itu emang lucu.

"As GER48!"

Apalagi bagian yang diatas ini, ngakak sumpah... apalagi responnya.

"Emang kita ber-48?" ahahahahaha beneran lucu deh.

Dan untuk alasan kenapa Doitsu enggak ada masa jadi bayi itu emang betul desu~ Germany itu udah langsung jadi anak-anak karena dia sudah ada 'wadah'nya—baca dari manga.

Dan yang adegan Puroisen bilang 'Kau boleh memanggilku Onii-sama' itu nyesek banget... kayak Doitsu nggak nganggep dia kakak—atau mungkin dia masih canggung—sampai Puroisen bilangnya 200 kali lebih lo. 200 KALI LEBIH! Bahkan hampir 300 kali *pukpuk Puroisen*

Ahahaha Hetalia World Star emang lucu—apalagi ada AsaKiku *lirik Chap 68-69*

Oh iya aku bakal buat yang kayak gini juga tapi tentang Revolusi Industri chap 59-Present! YEAH! VIVA ASAKIKU! VIVA GERMANCEST! *kibarin bendera AsaKiku dan Germancest*

Dan di Chap 59 baru aku tau Prussia itu paling jago mechanic diantara kakak-kakaknya Doitsu.

Aku masih galau soal harganya Heta World Star! Ah~~ Shonen JUMP! Kalo ngasih harga mahal-mahal! 720 yen coeg! Hampir 100k! (77k tepatnya) :'v ane cuman anak SMA uang gue nggak banyak... belum lagi Ongkirnya dari Jepang :'v

Ahahaha panjang banget A/Nnya kalau gitu sampai jumpa!


End file.
